Perdidos Juntos en la Región De Sinnoh
by Pokeshipping Fun2019
Summary: Llevamos unas horas perdidos en un sendero en nuestro regresó a Sinnoh, pero por mi culpa y eso yo lo voy a admitir ante de Ash nos perdimos yo ya estaba desesperada yo quería echarle la culpa, a él pero no me atrevía, y él lo sabía pero no se animaba a decirme , y de que por mi culpa nos perdimos en medio del Bosque #SemanaDelPokeshipping.


_**Pokeshipping Week**_

 _ **Día: 4**_

 _ **Perdidos Juntos**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos al día 4 titulado perdidos, junto para la semana del Pokeshipping espero que sea de su agrado será un One Shot corto, pero en fin espero que le les guste es breve fic sin más que hablar vamos a empezar la historia, Go on play the Role, esté es continuación de forma paralela al de la secuela.**_

 _ **Llevamos unas horas perdidos en un sendero en nuestro regresó a Sinnoh, pero por mi culpa y eso yo lo voy a admitir ante de Ash nos perdimos yo ya estaba desesperada yo quería echarle la culpa, a él pero no me atrevía, y él lo sabía pero no se animaba a decirme algo y eso me es muy extraño en él supongo que ha de ser que ha madurado lo suficiente de muchas cosas pero en ese momento, yo quedé petrificada por que pensaba que me iba a decir algo por mi despiste pero me sorprendió, mucho como se dirigió a mi.**_

—Hey cariño no te preocupes que todo va a salir muy, bien sólo debemos de buscar la manera de poder salir, de aquí evitemos pelearnos entré lo dos, comprendes amor. — Jaaaa tienes toda la razón no debemos dejar que nuestras emociones nos pasen una mala jugada amor y disculpame por comportarme cómo una inmadura, de verdad no quise hacerlo supongo que es la q costumbre no, dijo la pelirroja a su novio.

—Supongo que tienes razón amor pero no es el momento de preocuparnos por eso debemos de pensar cómo podemos salir de aquí ahora mismo, para que no tengamos que preocupar a los demás eh que veo ahí un carro, dijo Ash. — **1)¿Go a head Ash?** ¿Qué esperas Ash? Hazle una parada para ver si nos da un **2)** **Ride** hacía el centro Pokemon en dónde está Dawn y Brock yo diría, le dije muy emocionada ante esa posiblidad de pudiéramos llevar al centro Pokemon antes de que cayera la noche.

 _En la conversación el señor les dijo que si los podía ayudar con su predicamento en llegar a hacia el gimnasio de punta nevada, de hecho los dos chicos y sus respectivos Pokemon estaban con mucho frío y él lo notó entonces, decidió darles una taza a cada uno con Chocolate caliente para que no se terminará de congelar y también les dio bebidas calientes a sus Pokemon para que el crudo frío les hiciera algo malo._

—Vaya sí que los rescate a tiempo eh un poco más y se mueren congelado en la famosa punta nevada y dígame para dónde se dirigen, ustedes a estás horas del día, dijo el amable conductor a sus acompañantes y ellos muy gustosos les respondieron.

—Nosotros vamos hacía el centro Pokémon que se encuentra después de Punta Nevada y nos perdimos debido a que no seguimos con deteminiento las instrucciones del mapa y es por eso que aparecimos aquí y usted nos ha salvado de murrinos congelados es a usted quién le debemos nuestra vida y se lo agradecemos con el corazón, dijeron los dos muy contentos al señor y el señor capta lo quería ellos preguntarles a él.

—Entiendo se lo que me quieren preguntar, y la respuesta es sí voy para ahí y con mucho gusto los voy a llevar conmigo a y mi nombre es Mike, te acuerdas de mi verdad Misty cuando tu y Ash me ayudaste a elegir sobre lo que debía con mi EEVEE y para pagarles ese favor los llevaré hasta e centro Pokemon, el chico, a sus amigos.

—Muchas gracias Mike por ese favor, de verdad dijeron los dos al unísono

—De nada agradeció Mike a Ash y Misty por ese gesto que les hizo su amigo.

—Bueno te informamos, que nosotros somos novios desde hace una semana fue un poco difícil al principio pero logramos concretar nuestra relación, pero logramos concretarla hace una semana para ser exactos pero, hemos tenido pequeños altibajos pero logramos salir adelante por que confiamos el uno del otro, una relación es de dos es importante siempre tener comunicación con la pareja y tener respeto, mutuamente.

—Me parece muy bien es importante tener comunicación entre pareja, los felicito de verdad es digno de ver cómo ustedes, se respetan mutuamente cada quién debe de velar por lo que uno siembra y uno cómo es una pareja cosecha lo que siembra además siempre hay que estar atentos a lo que hace su pareja y si uno y él otro, comete un error su pareja hay que corregirle lo que hace mal para que haya malos entendidos, dijo Mike a sus amigos.

— Y tienes toda la razón Mike pero más sin embargo procuramos de tener que hacer todo en pareja para no tener problemas después además nos damos nuestros ratos libres para que cada quien pueda hacer lo que crea que sea de su conveniencia y después nos damos una escapadita de vez en cuando, dijeron ambos a la vez.

—Super respondió Mike.

 _ **Hablando entre ellos y tiempo pasa super rápido y cuando se dan cuenta, ya casi van llegando al centro Pokémon además no era tan tarde por lo que Mike podría ir a saludar a Brock y conocer a la nueva compañera de viaje de Ash, debido a que están dentro del centro Pokémon esperando que sus amigos llegarán y de hecho sus otros amigos ya los iban a regañada por que casi llegaron tarde pero cuando vieron a Mike ahí todo su enojo se fue por la esquina y comprendió el y entonces decidió no regañarlos después entonces él y Dawn se fueron a saludar a Mike, y el les cuenta, de cómo dio con Ash y Misty.**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo Único.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **N/A: Muy bien este serán mis nuevos más recientes fics de este año 2017 ya que no mejor manera de inciar el año que escribiendo nuevas historias, y perdones por inciar a escribir hasta hoy pero tuve problemas pero ya lo resolví y pronto volvere a iniciar las actualizaciones pendientes para este año, me pueden buscar en Facebook o mandarme un PM , muy buen que pasen una feliz día del Pokeshipping, 4/8 fics, para la semana del Pokeshipping. Y que bien ya pronto se viene la Navidad y el año nuevo siempre es bueno estar unidos en amigos y con sus familiares.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017 Fuera~**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto Pokèmon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo Game Freak.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Créditos de autor de la imagen que voy a usar a su debido autor.**_

 _ **La imagen que usaré una amiga mía me la regaló.**_

 _ **Este el significado de las siguientes palabras.**_

 _ **Go head significa adelante**_

 _ **Ride significa un aventón**_


End file.
